La réalité sur la naissance de Kid
by BloodyFrog
Summary: 16 ans plus tôt Shinigami s'ennuie vraiment beaucoup, jusqu'au jour où il rencontre la femme de sa vie. Relation secrète et interdite. Leur couple arrivera-t-il à survivre et passer à travers tout ce qui semble vouloir les séparer?
1. Introduction

La réalité sur la naissance de Kid

Introduction: l'ennuie et les souvenirs

**Shinigami soupira et se tourna vers le miroir. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire depuis qu'il avait lié son âme avec Death City de toute façon. **

**-Miroir, miroir montre moi Shibusen.**

**L'établissement apparut, il y avait une grande cohue: les élèves allaient en cours. Le dieu de la mort soupira à nouveau les enviant. Oh, qu'Est-ce qu'il aimerait avoir la possibilité de bouger, de pouvoir aller se promener là où il voulait mais s'était impossible. Shinigami s'en voulait d'avoir lié son âme avec Death City. Maintenant, il était coincé tout les jours dans la Death room. Depuis longtemps.**

**Pourtant, il y avait eut une période de sa vie où le bonheur avait remplacé l'ennuie malgré le faite qu'il soit emprisonné dans Death City. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps, à peu près 16ans. Shinigami sourit derrière son masque, ce souvenir lui était cher. Il ferma les yeux et se souvint.**


	2. Chapitre 1: La rencontre

**Chapitre 1: la rencontre**

16 ans plus tôt.

Shinigami baissa la tête. Il en venait à regretter son ancien travaille qui consistait à chercher les âmes contenant un œuf de kishin et à les exterminer. L'apparence ne contait pas seulement la pureté de l'âme. Mais maintenant qu'il avait fait bâtir Shibusen, il n'avait plus rien à faire, ne pouvant même pas sortir de Death City. Et tout ça à cause d'Asura.

- Shinigami-sama? Demanda son nouveau Death scythe derrière lui.

- Oui Spirit-Kun? Souffla-t-il d'une voix grave.

Spirit baissa à son tour sa tête:

- Eh bien, je trouve que vous n'avez pas l'air bien depuis quelques temps.

- Je m'ennuie c'est tout, grogna Shinigami.

Spirit lui tapa l'épaule amicalement:

- Je sais ce qu'il vous faut, Shinigami-sama!

- Ah bon? Tu as une solution pour me rendre ma liberté tout en gardant bien enfermé le kishin?!! Demanda Shinigami d'un ton agacé.

- Heu… Non par contre je sais qu'il vous manque quelque chose! Répondit Spirit gêné.

Shinigami roula des yeux mais son Death Scythe ne pouvait pas le voir:

- Eh bien, dit moi. Que me manque-t-il de si extraordinaire?!

Spirit se pencha doucement vers lui et chuchota:

- L'amour. Une femme et des enfants, voilà ce qu'il vous faut!

- SHINIGAMI-SHOP !!!

Spirit était blottit près du miroir.

- NE REDIT PLUS JAMAIS UN TRUC AUSSI ABSURDE!! Hurla Shinigami hors de lui.

- Mais, mais. Moi j'ai trouvé une femme et on prévoit de faire un enfant. Je n'ai jamais était aussi heureux de ma vie, bégaya le Death Scythe.

- Pour moi c'est différent, dit Shinigami en se calmant, je n'ai pas un corps comme le votre. Et puis tout les enfants on peur de moi.

- Je ne vous crois pas, dit Spirit, je suis sur que vous avez un corps. Vous vous cachez derrière votre masque, j'en suis certain.

- Qu'est ce qui te le prouve? Demanda Shinigami curieux.

- Ça. Dit Spirit un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Et en un éclair il arracha le masque de Shinigami qui tomba sur le sol en un bruit creux. Spirit mis les mains sur les hanches et se repencha vers le dieu de la mort pétrifié:

- En plus, vous ferait un ravage chez les filles. Vous êtes un beau gosse, vos mèches blanches sont vraiment originales. Franchement, en plus vous avez un super statut et vous êtes riche. Que demander de plus!

Shinigami grogna et serra les dents mais il ne put se retenir plus longtemps:

SHINIGAMI-SHOP!!!!!!!!

Spirit vola une vingtaine de mètres avant de retomber lourdement, il était K.O.

Le dieu de la mort ramassa son masque et le replaça devant son visage en souriant. Il aimait bien Spirit, malgré le faite qu'il ne respectait pas son intimité, il était gentil et lui donnait des conseils, le sourire de Shinigami s'agrandit, peut être qu'un jour il lui raconterait tout ses problèmes parce qu'il lui faisait confiance. Comme lui dire que la raison pour laquelle il n'enlevait jamais son masque était parce qu'il n'aimait pas montrer les expressions de son visage aux autres, ne jamais montrer quand il était heureux par un sourire. Il voulait garder ses sentiments pour lui.

Spirit chuchota:

- Vous faite peur aux enfants parce que votre masque et votre voix ne sont pas rassurant non ils sont terriblement inquiétant même pour des adultes. Mais vous pouvez changer ça, vous savez!

Shinigami regarda autour de lui, personne, parfait. Il lança son masque comme un shuriken qui se planta en plein milieu du front de Spirit. Le sang gicla et Spirit s'écroula parterre.

- Je ne changerais pas mon masque et ma voix pour leurs beaux yeux! Cria-t-il en colère.

- Mais…mais vous serez adoré! Et puis il faut savoir ce que vous voulez, rester dans votre coin à vous plaindre ou vivre votre vie et fonder une famille, se défendit Spirit.

Shinigami baissa la tête, le Death Scythe n'avait pas tort. Cette famille sa faisait 900 ans, à peu près, qu'il l'attendait sans jamais avoir essayé quelque chose pour l'avoir. Le dieu de la mort releva la tête, il se sentait humilié mais ça en valait la peine:

- Tu as raison. Spirit?

- Oui? Répondit le jeune homme surpris.

- Pourrait-tu m'apprendre à séduire une femme? Demanda Shinigami gêné, rouge de honte.

Spirit le regarda avec un grand sourire, son supérieur reconnaissait enfin ce qu'il voulait, il n'eut même pas à réfléchir:

- Premièrement, vous allez enlever votre masque, vos gants et votre costume.

Le dieu de la mort regarda autour de lui et puisque il n'y avait personne il s'exécuta. Shinigami était habillé d'une chemise blanche, par-dessus sa veste ouverte et noire faisait contraste, son pantalon et ses chaussures étaient aussi noirs. Spirit mit les mains sur les hanches:

- Vous êtes parfait, aucune retouche à faire. Maintenant, il faut que vous sortiez dehors. Il fait nuit, donc essayait de chercher dans les bars.

- Mais, comment je devrais lui parler? demanda Shinigami anxieux.

- D'abord trouvez toujours une excuse pour l'aborder. Je ne sais pas moi… heu, par exemple si vous la trouvait dehors dites lui que vous cherchait votre chemin, ça marche à tout les coups, puis après vous lui demandait de vous accompagner, vous lui parler de ce qu'elle aime et le tour est joué, dit Spirit fier de lui, vous pouvez y arriver, j'en suis certain.

- D'accord, j'ai compris, dit Shinigami pas très sure de lui.

Spirit poussa le dieu de la mort stressé dehors et se retrouva seul, satisfait de son enseignement de coureur de jupon.

*

Shinigami mit les mains dans les poches. Il avait tellement peur. Un duel contre Asura ne le dérangeait pas mais aborder une femme… Ça sa le paniquait tellement. Mais il le fallait s'il voulait de cette famille tant convoitée. Le dieu de la mort marchait ne sachant pas où aller, Shinigami connaissait Death City comme sa poche mais les bars n'étaient pas un endroit où il aimait aller. L'alcool le répugnait donc une femme qui buvait ne l'intéressait pas, non, le dieu de la mort avait une préférence pour les femmes mystérieuses, noires, envoutantes. Shinigami arriva rapidement à sa frontière, celle de son âme. Il essaya de passer une main en dehors mais c'était impossible, son âme était semblable à un mur. Le dieu de la mort baissa la tête déçu, il se souvenait de la magnifique cascade à 1Km à peine, de la bas il y avait une carrière où Shinigami s'allongeait avant pour regarder les étoiles. C'était son coin préféré où il allait souvent se reposer dans le passé. Là bas, on n'entendait que le bruit de l'eau qui descendait le long de la falaise, et puis on pouvait voir dans les environs de la cascade de belles fleurs blanches légèrement odorantes qu'il adorait. Mais maintenant, Shinigami ne pourrait plus jamais y retourner à cause de cet imbécile d'Asura, ce froussard. Le dieu de la mort fit demi-tour pour repartir dans une autre rue.

- Eh, pardon, dit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna, surpris, Shinigami ne l'avait pas sentit venir. C'était une femme magnifique. Ses longs cheveux ébènes étaient retenus par un chignon à part deux mèches qui dessinaient le contour de ses joues pales, elle portait une robe noire qui dessinait parfaitement ses courbes sensuelles, ses lèvres humides légèrement colorées de mauve donnaient envie à Shinigami de l'embrasser. Le dieu de la mort n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, son cœur s'emballait et cette créature en face de lui ne pouvait être qu'à lui et à personne d'autre. Mais quand il releva le regard vers ses yeux, il la reconnut. Shinigami ne pourrait jamais la prendre dans ses bras, jamais déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jamais. Les yeux de cette femme était unique parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Les siens formaient comme une toile d'araignée. Elle, cette déesse, était la pire, celle qu'il était obligé de tuer en effet c'était elle qui avait crée les armes démoniaques, elle, qui était recherché par la race des sorcières et lui pour la tuer. Pourtant, dès l'instant où il l'avait vu, Shinigami savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais lever la main sur elle, même si s'était son rôle.

- Monsieur, vous allez bien? Demanda Arachné inquiète.

- O-o-o-ou-oui, bégaya Shinigami en prenant une voix normale.

Le dieu de la mort ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. S'il devait lui dire qui il était ou non. Mais s'il lui disait la vérité, elle allait s'enfuir donc Shinigami pencha pour le mensonge, pour l'instant.

- Je me suis perdue. Est-ce que vous pourrez m'aider à trouver la cascade? Dit Arachné neutre.

Faux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, ses araignées était là pour ça. Cette femme était comme lui: elle connaissait Death City par cœur et encore la sorcière espionnait le reste du monde, enfin ce qui l'intéressait. Shinigami répondit gêné:

- Non, je ne peux pas sortir de Death City, désolé.

Dans les yeux d'Arachné, Shinigami pût y lire bizarrement de la tristesse ou de la déception:

- Je suis si effrayante que ça? Dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Et la sorcière s'effondra par terre en larmes. Le dieu de la mort ouvrit de grands yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à ça d'une femme si fière, si hautaine. Shinigami ne sachant pas vraiment comme s'y prendre, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui toucha le dos en signe de réconfort. Arachné s'aida de la manche de la veste du dieu de la mort pour se redresser, elle se mit à genoux à son tour, le visage inondait de larmes. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir l'emmener à la cascade dont aucun à part quelques personnes ne connaissait le chemin, il ne pouvait pas. Mais pourtant, à ce moment là, il aurait tout donnait pour pouvoir la consoler, empêcher ses beaux yeux se remplirent de larmes, qu'elle arrête de souffrir même s'il n'en savait pas la cause.

- Je…je n'ai jamais aimée quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Je voulais qu'il m'aime, qu'il me remarque, qu'il me trouve belle. Je voulais me sentir désirée par lui, j'ai essayée mais il ne m'a jamais regardé.

Arachné inspira un coup et reprit pleurant à chaudes larmes:

-Un jour, j'ai crée les armes démoniaques, je pensais que ça pourrait l'aider dans sa quête pour la paix. Mais à cause du sacrifice que j'ai dû faire, il a essayé de me tuer. Pour survivre j'ai dû me morceler et maintenant que je me suis réveillée je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il me pardonne.

Elle essaya d'essuyer ses larmes, en vain. Shinigami, lui, était troublé. « Cet homme, Est-ce que s'était lui? Il n'y avait eut qu'un seul homme qui avait essayé de la tuer pour les armes démoniaques. »

Le dieu de la mort voulait s'en assurer:

- Comment s'appel-t-il?

Arachné sourit doucement.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir déversé sur vous toute ma peine, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Comment s'appel-t-il? Répéta Shinigami, il voulait savoir.

- Heu, si vous insistez. Il n'a pas de nom particulier, tout le monde l'appel Shinigami mais il signe Death. C'est le dernier dieu de la mort, tous les autres sont morts à cause d'Asura, répondit-elle.

Arachné parlait de lui avec les yeux dans le vague, ses traits s'adoucissait, elle ne pleurait plus.

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Shinigami:

- Et vous l'aimez?

- Oui, il pourra me détester autant qu'il le voudra mais mes sentiments pour lui ne se faneront pas, en aucun cas. Je l'aime, dit la sorcière.

Le dieu de la mort rigola joyeusement. Alors ses sentiments à peine nouveaux pour Arachné étaient réciproques depuis longtemps, plus de 800 ans. Il ne voulait plus lui mentir. Peut importe qu'il est le droit ou pas, il voulait rester avec Arachné. Tout ça grâce à Spirit. S'il ne l'avait pas fait aller dehors sans son masque, jamais il n'aurait croisé la sorcière, jamais il n'aurait eut de sentiments pour elle, il l'aurait tué si il l'avait vu.

Arachné lui jeta un regard d'incompréhensif. Mais Shinigami ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quelque chose et matérialisa son masque dans sa main le mis devant sa figure et le jeta par terre. La sorcière resta pétrifié, pour ne pas qu'elle prenne sa joie pour de la moquerie il lui prit le menton et dit:

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Arachné.

Shinigami la serra contre lui, elle fit de même et recommença à pleurer. Ils s'embrassèrent.


	3. Chapitre 2:1 an de bonheur

**Chapitre 2: 1 an de bonheur**

Shinigami demanda pour la énième fois:

- Quelle heure est-il?

- L'heure de vous acheter une montre! Shinigami-sama, ça fait la treizième fois que vous me posez la question en 3 minutes, répondit Spirit à bout de nerf.

- Quelle heure est-il? S'enquiquina le dieu de la mort.

- 11H40 mais Shinigami-sama je ne sais même pas où vous allez tout les soirs à minuit depuis 12 mois! Se plaignit le Death Scythe.

- Je cherche toujours une femme pour ma future famille, dit le dieu de la mort joyeusement.

- Depuis 12 mois? Critiqua Spirit, Shinigami-sama vous mentait c'est évident! Dites-moi où vous allez, pitié!

Le dieu de la mort rigola.

- Toi aussi tu me pose la question depuis 12 mois, le taquina Death.

- Pitié! Le supplia Spirit à genoux.

Shinigami rit à nouveau et dit:

- D'accord, d'accord.

- C'est vrai? S'émerveilla le Death Scythe.

-Non, dit Shinigami, bon allez, je vais y aller.

Il regarda autour de lui, personne, parfait. Shinigami lança pratiquement son costume, son masque et ses gants. Il partit en courant laissant Spirit pleurer:

-vous êtes méchant!

Le dieu de la mort passait les rues assez vite, heureux il pensait à ses derniers mois où son ennuie avait disparu. Toutes les journées maintenant Shinigami attendait impatiemment minuit pour son rendez-vous avec Arachne là où ils s'étaient rerencontrés et où ils avaient commencés à sortir ensembles. Le dieu de la mort aimait tellement la sorcière, il voulait vivre avec elle mais s'était impossible, sa relation était interdite donc il devait se contenter de la voir toutes les nuits. Shinigami arriva sur le lieu du rendez-vous essouflé mais parfaitement à l'heure, il n'y avait personne aux alentours, le dieu de la mort était habitué. Shinigami leva les yeux et put voir une grande toile d'araignée dans le coin du mur entre deux maisons, Arachne était au milieu, son éventail cachait ses lèvres mais il savait qu'elle souriait. La sorcière descendit de sa toile aidée par deux fils et atterit juste en face du dieu de la mort, ils se regardèrent un moment sans bouger, souriants. Finalement Shinigami la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Le baiser dura un bon moment, Arachne le rompit en repoussant les lèvres du dieu de la mort du bout du doigt:

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, je suis sûre que ça va te faire plaisir.

Elle souria d'un air énigmatique.

- Ah bon? S'étonna Shinigami.

La sorcière hocha la tête:

- Oui, mais il faut que tu ferme les yeux.

Le dieu de la mort s'éxécuta lui faisant entièrement confiance. Il sentit un doigt fin passer sur son front déposant un liquide chaud sur son pasage, elle traçait des courbes complexes cela dura presque une minute. Puis sans qu'il s'y attende il se prit un coup violent au même endroit, Shinigami tomba par terre et ouvrit les yeux. Arachne était debout devant lui, se suçant le doigt et tenant son éventail fermé avec une tache de sang dégoulinante dessus.

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappée? Demanda Shinigami surpris.

- Il le fallait pour finaliser le sceau que j'ai tracé sur ton front, dit Arachne.

- Un sceau? La questionna le dieu de la mort.

La sorcière hocha à nouveau la tête:

- Oui, tu vas voir.

Elle sortit le doigt de sa bouche et l'essuya contre sa robe puis Arachne attrapa Shinigami par la main et le tira, ils arrivèrent en face de la frontière de l'âme de Death.

- Mon âme? Pourquoi? Dit shinigami de plus en plus intérésé.

La sorcière lacha la main de Shinigami et la traversa. Arachne enleva sa protection d'âme trois secondes avant de la remettre.

- À toi, viens, dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu en es sûre? Répondit le dieu de la mort certain que ça n'allait pas marcher.

Arachne rigola d'un rire critallin et dit:

- Aie confiance.

Pour lui faire plaisir, il tendit la main vers son âme qui, d'habitude, faisait référence à un mur transparent infrachissable mais là elle passa à travers comme si son âme n'existait pas. Shinigami regarda Arachne la bouche en O, elle sourit, satisfaite de son travaille.

- Comment Est-ce possible?!! Demanda Shinigami plus qu'étonné.

- C'est de la magie puissante que j'ai trouvé dans un ancien grimoire que j'ai volée à la doyenne des sorcières, dit Arachne fière d'elle. Allez viens!

Shinigami ne se fit pas prié très longtemps et traversa tout entier sa propre âme. Il sauta dans les bras de la sorcière.

- Le sort tiendra jusqu'à demain minuit. Tâche d'être à l'intérieur de Death city avant cette heure lui expliqua-t-elle en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

- J'ai compris. Merci beaucoup Arachne, tu viens de réaliser un de mes plus grands souhaits, s'émerveilla Shinigami.

Elle ria, flattée et demanda:

- où veut tu qu'on aille?

Le dieu de la mort n'eut même pas à réfléchir:

- La cascade à 1KM d'ici.

- Je savais que tu allais dire ça, lacha la sorcière tout aussi heureuse que lui.

L'endroit n'avait pas changé, le même bruit d'eau, les mêmes fleurs, la même odeur. Mais maintenant, il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus beau que tout ça dans ce tableau. Arachne. La femme qui faisait battre son cœur à un rithme moins régulier, moins monotone. Elle était assise près de l'eau qu'elle regardait. Shinigami s'approcha d'elle lentement sans bruit, il retenait sa respiration un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Elle ne l'entendit pas s'approcher, tant mieux. À coté d'elle il se pencha vers celle-ci et la poussa. La sorcière n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper et tomba dans l'eau limpide en poussant un cri de surprise. Shinigami éclata de rire jusqu'à ce qu'Arachne remonte à la surface et le tire par la manche. Il tomba à son tour. Le dieu de la mort ouvrit les yeux et vit la sorcière nager vers lui, elle s'aggrippa contre son torse et l'embrassa. Ils remontèrent à la surface quand l'air commença à manquer. Ils s'étreignèrent plus fort. Shinigami la désirait plus que tout donc il se lança gêné:

- Tu sais quel est mon plus grand souhait?

- Non, répondit Arachne en levant ses yeux vers lui.

- Fonder une famille. Avec toi, dit Shinigami rougissant.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la sorcière.

- Et si on la travaillait maintenant?

Le dieu de la mort ne lui donna pas de réponse, à la place il l'entrena vers la bordûre de la rivière et l'installa sur le rivage. À son tour, le dieu de la mort sortit de l'eau. Shinigami enleva l'élastique de son chignon. Les cheveux mouillés d'Arachne tombèrent sur ses épaules gracieusement. Ils firent voler leurs chaussures en même temps. Il enleva le collier de la sorcière qui retenait sa robe et la fit glisser à ses pieds tout en dépossant des baisers dans son cou. Arachne frémit au toucher des douces lèvres du dieu de la mort et leva la tête pour lui laisser un plus grand espace. Shinigami s'arrêta un moment pour enlever sa veste et sa chemise avant de reprendre la où il en était. Arachne retira sa ceinture et se débarrassa de son pantalon devenu trop étroit pour lui. Le dieu de la mort arracha pratiquement les sous-vêtements de la sorcière alors qu'Arachne fit doucement glisser son caleçon le long de ses jambes.

Ils firent l'amour la nuit entière. Au petit matin, shinigami ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa. Arachne n'était pas à côté de lui mais plus loin sous la cascade assise sur un rocher profitant des trombes d'eau qui lui tombait sur les épaules pour se relaxer. Le dieu de la mort hésitait. Repartir à Shibusen ou rejoindre la sorcière et profiter de cet instant magique jusqu'à minuit. Oui, mais il ne pouvait pas rentrer sans déguisement, il devait y avoir du monde dans la Death room puisque il n'était pas là tout le monde devait s'inquiéter. Et puis, il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de rester une journée avec celle qu'il aimer et surtout en dehors de la ville qui ressemblait à une prison pour lui depuis un moment. Même si il pouvait matérialiser un autre costume, il ne voulait rater pour rien au monde cette magnifique journée qui s'annoncait à la cascade dont il avait tant rêvé s'y baigner à nouveau. En plus personne ne le trouverait puisque on ne le chercherait qu'à l'intérieur de Death City.

*

- Mais où étiez-vous?!! Tout le monde s'inquiétait! Cria Spirit.

Shinigami ne répondit pas, il volait sur son petit nuage.

- Et pourquoi vous êtes trempé! Hurla le Death Scythe.

- Oh Spirit, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point j'ai passé une nuit et une journée fantastique, lui répondit Shinigami.

Le jeune homme se calma tout de suite:

- Oh! Alors vous vous êtes trouvé une femme? Je le savais!

- Non pas une femme Spirit, rectifia le dieu de la mort, une déesse, Arachne est rayonnante de beauté!

Spirit ouvrit de grands yeux, terrifié:

- A-A-A-Ara- Arachne?!!!!! La sorcière?!! La pire sorcière qui puisse exister!

Shinigami se rendit compte de son erreur et essaya de rectifier le tir:

- Mais non, pas celle-là. Sa mère l'a appelée Arachne mais elle n'a rien à voir avec cette sorcière.

- Vous mentez mal Shinigami-sama. D'après ce que j'ai lu dans les livres sur elle, Arachne est une manipulatrice, il ne faut pas l'approcher! Conseilla Spirit.

- Non, se défendit le dieu de la mort, moi aussi je pensais ça d'elle avant, mais quand on prend le temps de la connaître je me suis rendus compte que cette femme n'est pas cette sorcière assoifé de haine envers moi, non, elle est gentille et attentionnée.

Spirit hurla:

- C'est-ce qu'elle veut vous faire croire!!!

- NON!!! Arachne n'est pas comme ça!! Je sais ce que je dis. Au début je ne lui ai pas dit qui j'étais et elle m'a débaler tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Je te le jure! Et puis en 1 an j'ai appris à la connaître, renchérit Shinigami.

Spirit se tut n'ayant plus aucun argument. Mais il avait touché gravement Shinigami. En effet, celui-ci se mit à douter. Et si Arachne le manipulait? Si depuis le début, tout ça n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge? Si tout ce qu'il croyait n'était pas vrai? Shinigami se tourna vers Spirit chamboulé, inquiet:

- Et que devrais-je faire pour m'assurer de son amour?

Spirit fut surpris, le dieu de la mort lui faisait confiance. Il l'avait fait réfléchir à l'amour qu'Arachne avait pour lui, maintenant s'était au Death Scythe d'arranger les choses.

- Eh bien, je n'ai jamais vu Arachne mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle n'a pas hésitée à tuer une sorcière, un individu de la même race qu'elle afin de créer les armes démoniaques qui nui aux sorcières. Arachne n'a pas eut peur de trahir sa race pour ses expériences, ni de tuer une sorcière. Elle est dangereuse, beaucoup trop. Vous risquez gros sur ce coup Shinigami-sama. Je pense qu'elle va vous réclamer quelque chose dans pas longtemps en vous disant qu'elle en a besoin. Surtout faites attention! Expliqua Spirit sérieux.

Le dieu de la mort avala sa salive et ferma les paupières tristement espérant de tout son cœur qu'Arachne n'était pas comme l'avait décrit le Death Scythe, qu'elle n'oserait pas le trahir. Il lui faisait confiance, réellement mais… la peur le rongeait. Shinigami était plongé dans ses réflexions quand tout d'un coup il fut pris d'une douleur fulgurante dans la poitrine. Sa vision devint flou et le dieu de la mort ne put plus tenir sur ses jambes, Shinigami tomba à genoux respirant horriblement mal. Mais que se passait-il?! Jamais il n'était tombé malade jamais.

- Shinigami-sama!!! Cria Spirit en se jetant sur lui.

- Va vite chercher Nigus! Lui ordonna le dieu de la mort.

Spirit ne bougea pas:

- Mais vous n'êtes pas caché sous votre déguisement et je ne vais pas vous laisser tout seul!

- Elle connait mon vrai visage, ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas très grave, je…

Shinigami ne put continuer sa phrase quand il perdit connaissance.

Shinigami ouvrit les yeux à contre cœur. En effet, quand il dormait la douleur était moins importante. Cela faisait presque une semaine entière que le dieu de la mort était cloitré au lit avec ce problème qu'il avait au cœur et sont incapacité à tenir debout. Nigus lui donnait des médicaments mais ça ne marchait pas. Pourquoi? Aucune réponse. Nigus n'avait pas sut diagnostiquer sa maladie. Shinigami referma les yeux tristement, et si s'était Arachne qui l'avait empoisonné. Il ne savait plus quoi penser d'elle, Spirit l'avait tellement fait douter. Il disait qu'il fallait lui tendre un piège, arriver sur le lieu du rendez-vous et la tuer. Le dieu de la mort ne pouvait pas. Il aimait Arachne plus que tout, même si elle l'avait empoisonné, Shinigami l'aimerait toujours. Le dieu de la mort voulait lui parler mais il n'en n'avait pas la possibilité. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter mais Nygus avait dit qu'il pourrait bientôt remarcher vu qu'il était un Shinigami. Tout d'un coup il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir venant vers sa chambre. En une semaine, le dieu de la mort avait apprit à reconnaitre qui venait le voir juste au bruit des semelles. Là, s'était Spirit car le son était plus grave et aussi plus lent. Et bingo se fut Spirit qui entra dans la pièce un grand sourire aux lèvres:

- Alors, comment ça va?

- Comme d'habitude, répondit Shinigami neutre.

- J'en ai assez de vous voir cloitré au lit donc j'ai appelé quelqu'un, dit le Death Scythe fier de lui.

- Ah bon? Qui est-ce? Demanda le dieu de la mort, curieux.

Spirit se pencha vers lui en criant:

-BJ!!!

Son haleine puait l'alcool et le café.

- Il va analyser votre âme et trouver quelle est votre maladie! Comme ça on pourra vous soigner! Déclara Spirit de plus en plus fier.

Shinigami sourit. BJ allait pouvoir dire si c'était Arachne qui l'avait empoisonné ou pas et déterminer sa maladie si elle touchait son âme. BJ avait toujours été le meilleur en perception d'âme. Le dieu de la mort lui faisait confiance. Il retourna son attention vers Spirit bouillonnant et dit ce qu'il attendait depuis tout à l'heure:

- Tu as fait du très bon travaille Spirit! Je suis fier de toi!

Le Death Scythe explosa littéralement de bonheur:

- Je sais! Je sais! Mais ça me faisait tellement de peine de voir notre dieu coincé dans sa chambre sans pouvoir bouger que j'ai réfléchit à un moyen de vous soigner. Je fais confiance en BJ, c'est un pro!

- Et il arrive quand? Questionna Shinigami impatient.

- Dans peu de temps, vous savez j'ai attendu la dernière minute pour vous le dire, pour pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps! Dit Spirit en sautillant.

Le dieu de la mort eut une intense douleur dans la poitrine. Il serra sa main droite automatiquement là où ça faisait le plus mal. Shinigami voulait vraiment que ça s'arrête. Le Death Scythe s'affola ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Donne moi la seringue de morphine sur l'étagère là bas, dicta le dieu de la mort à deux doigt de perdre connaissance.

- O-o-ok, bégaya Spirit.

Il courut attrapa la seringue et la ramena. Shinigami lui arracha des mains, l'inséra dans sa perfusion et envoya la drogue. La morphine agit vite et il put respirer:

- C'est bon! Le pic de douleur est passé! Rassura le dieu de la mort.

Spirit souffla, encore sous le choc.

- Vivement que BJ arrive, j'ai beaucoup trop peur pour vous, pleurnicha Spirit, j'ai peur que vous mourriez.

Shinigami ria doucement pour ne pas avoir mal:

- Voyons Spirit! Je suis immortel. Quand toi tu seras un vieillard moi je n'aurais toujours pas changé d'apparence.

Spirit ouvrit de grands yeux:

- Alors, vous voyez tous vos amis mourir les uns après les autres?!!

Le dieu de la mort baissa le regard raccroché à la dure réalité, il n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins. Cela faisait pas mal de temps que Shinigami voyait ses amis devenir des adultes, se marier, avoir des enfants, vieillir heureux ou triste et mourir. Oui, il y avait la vie mais ce qu'il redouté le plus était la mort des autres. Le dieu de la mort l'avait compris depuis longtemps, mais vivre seul était pire, s'exclure de sa propre volonté avait été une de ses pires idées. Avant il n'était pas le seul dieu et il n'était pas le seul immortel, non, Shinigami se souvenait de Life, Dame nature… mais surtout de ce crétin d'Asura. Et puis, ce triste soir, sous l'emprise de la folie, Asura les avaient tous tués, sauf lui. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu, mais même si Asura était le plus fort, Shinigami était la mort, il l'avait gagné et l'avait enfermé, puis des centaines d'années plus tard, il battit Shibusen par-dessus. Il y avait à peine un an le dieu de la mort était lassé de vivre mais maintenant qu'il avait Arachne, Shinigami se sentait mieux, vivre n'était plus un fardeau. Réfléchir au passé lui donnait mal à la tête donc il arrêta et décida enfin de se bouger un peu. Le dieu de la mort tendit la paume de sa main droite en l'air et ferma les yeux. Il pensa à ses vêtements habituels, ils se matérialisèrent et tombèrent dans sa main. Shinigami rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Spirit:

- Aide-moi à m'habiller, dit-il.

- Ok, pas de problème, lui répondit le Death Scythe heureux de lui être utile.

Une fois habillé le dieu de la mort matérialisa son costume et son masque qu'il enfila sans grande difficulté. Il resta assit sur son lit, épuisé, Shinigami demanda à Spirit essoufflé:

- Peux-tu m'apporter un miroir s'il te plait?

- Oui, tout de suite, cria le Death Scythe partant en courant.

Le dieu de la mort attendit un moment pour être sure qu'il était assez loin et commença ce qu'il voulait faire depuis pas mal de temps. Avec ses mains, il plaça ses jambes bien parallèlement et essaya de se lever. Les muscles de ses jambes ne réagirent pas donc il se leva à l'aide de ses mains. Il tenu debout environ 3 secondes avant de retomber en arrière. C'était un échec mais il fallait persévérer. Donc Shinigami reprit la même méthode encore et encore sans aucun résultat. Au bout d'un moment, le dieu de la mort eut l'idée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de Shinigami. Grâce à cela, il sentait ses jambes mais sans plus. Le dieu de la mort inspecta la pièce à la recherche d'un objet pour l'aider à s'appuyer dessus afin de réussir à tenir debout et faire un pas au moins, mais rien. Shinigami soupira et tendit la main une nouvelle fois, une canne noire avec un pommeau qui représentait une tête de mort semblable à son masque se matérialisa. Le dieu de la mort souriait, fier de lui, il s'appuya dessus et en conclus qu'elle était parfaite, solide et malléable. Shinigami retenta encore de se lever mais cette fois ci à l'aide de sa canne. Et ce fut une réussite, même si cela était douloureux, il arrivait à se déplacer dans la pièce en boitant et en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur sa canne.

- Mais vous marchez, s'émerveilla Spirit, c'est merveilleux!

- J'appel pas ça marcher, répondit le dieu de la mort gêné d'avoir été prit sur le fait, et puis tu as le miroir?

Le Death Scythe fit un grand sourire:

- Oui!!

- Passe le moi, dit Shinigami pressé.

- Heu, ok, répondit Spirit déçut.

Le dieu de la mort soupira et dit en arrachant le miroir des mains du Death Scythe:

- Merci.

Il se concentra et récita la phrase qu'il connaissait bien:

- Miroir, miroir montre moi BJ.

Celui-ci apparut en un l'abs de temps très court, il marchait d'un air décidé dans les rues de Death City.

- Il ne va pas tarder à arriver, il faut que j'aille l'accueillir dans la Death Room, déclara Shinigami, Spirit prépare moi un siège confortable, s'il te plait.

- Tout de suite, dit le Death Scythe en repartant.


	4. Chapitre 3: La colère d'un Shinigami

**Chapitre 4: la colère d'un Shinigami**

- Mais vous n'allez quand même pas faire ça, cria Spirit.

Shinigami grinça des dents et se retourna d'un bloc. Il attrapa de sa main libre le col de la chemise à son Death Scythe et le souleva du sol:

- Ecoute-moi bien, petit morveux. C'est elle ou moi! Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle m'aimait mais en faite cette sale sorcière se moque de moi. Arachne m'a jeté un sortilège qui dévore mon âme petit à petit! Pour me délivrer de ce sort il faut que je la tue. Et je vais m'en faire un plaisir, en la faisant bien souffrir avant de l'achever tu vois?

Le dieu de la mort le lança parterre comme un vulgaire déchet.

- Maintenant, dégage! Et dit aux autres de ne pas se mêler de mes affaires, qu'ils n'osent même pas intervenir sinon je les tuerais!

Spirit déglutit difficilement, la peur lui attaquant la gorge. Shinigami était tellement différent par rapport à son caractère normalement calme et un peu puéril. Là ses yeux habituellement jaunes avait virés au rouge et des têtes de mort suivit de trainées noires ressemblant à des éclairs tournaient autour de lui, ses muscles n'arrêtaient pas de se contracter. La colère le submergeait. Le Death Scythe qui avait toujours détesté Arachne, maintenant, s'inquiétait pour elle. En effet, quand BJ avait prononcé son diagnostic, Spirit avait tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas elle mais autre chose. Pourtant BJ avait dit que c'était l'œuvre d'une sorcière. Et c'était à ce moment là que Shinigami avait explosé de colère. Il n'y avait qu'une mince frontière entre l'amour et la haine.

*

Arachne baissa les yeux tristement, cachant l'expression de sa déception derrière son éventail. Il n'allait pas venir, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'était pas venu en comptant les trois jours où la sorcière était partie voir la vieille chamane. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas la voir? Avait-il deviné? Non, c'était impossible. Il fallait une perception d'âme incroyable pour remarquer ça. Mais même s'il avait réussi par un moyen quel qu'il soit. Ne l'aurait-il pas accepté? Enfin, Arachne ne pouvait pas entrer à Shibusen pour prendre des nouvelles sous risque de se faire tuer même les plus petites araignées ne passeraient pas inaperçu en ce lieu. La sorcière soupira, ne pouvant qu'attendre que Shinigami vienne la voir.

Des bruits de pas irréguliers la fit tressaillir. Quelqu'un arrivait par ici, il s'approchait lentement. Ce devait être un vieillard car elle entendait un autre bruit, une canne certainement. Arachne soupira, elle aurait donnée cher pour avoir le don de pouvoir voir les âmes comme certains meisters. Finalement, la personne apparut aux yeux de la sorcière. Arachne leva un sourcil, essayant de contenir sa surprise. Ce n'était pas un vieillard, encore moins un humain. Non, l'individu qui se tenait en face de sa toile et qui la regardait ce n'était autre que Shinigami. Il arborait un sourire bizarre, comme si il se forçait. C'était vraiment étrange. En plus, le dieu de la mort avait l'air de souffrir atrocement. Laissant de côté ses soupçons, la sorcière préféra montrer sa joie de le revoir. Elle descendit de sa toile et lui sauta au cou. Il la repoussa violement.

- Ça fait mal, dit-il d'une voix inhabituelle.

Sa voix était comme contrôlé, comme si il se retenait de hurler ou de pleurer. Arachne demanda de plus en plus anxieuse:

- Est-ce que ça va?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Mais au bout d'un moment il chuchota lui tournant le dos, repartant par le chemin par où il était arrivé:

- Suis-moi.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils. Que devait-elle faire? Le suivre aveuglement ou s'échapper? Quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Arachne ne bougea pas. Ça ne tournait pas rond, pas du tout. La sorcière se méfiait. Shinigami, pour une fois, ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Celui-ci se retourna, ses yeux rouges brillèrent à la lumière de la lune:

- Alors tu viens?

Rouge?!! Depuis quand avait-il les yeux de cette couleur? De la sueur froide coula dans le dos d'Arachne, elle lui dit d'une voix claire:

- Tu me fais peur.

Le dieu de la mort soupira sur un ton sec:

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, c'est important.

- Moi aussi justement, dit-t-elle.

- Ah oui? C'est un truc que tu dois m'avouer? Demanda Shinigami bizarrement.

- Non, c'est une bonne nouvelle, déclara Arachne oubliant presque ses soupçons envers le dieu de la mort.

- Alors, tu me le diras plus tard, cracha-t-il.

- Mais, mais c'est très important! Je suis sûre que ça va te faire plaisir, se défendit Arachne.

- Plus tard!! Hurla Shinigami.

La vitre de la maison qui se trouvait à côté du dieu de la mort se brisa. La sorcière commença à trembler de peur. Finalement, elle marcha dans sa direction, ne voulant pas attiser sa colère. De toute façon, elle pourrait lui dire plus tard, ça ne pressait pas.

- C'est pas trop tôt, lâcha-t-il.

Durant toute la durée du trajet, Arachne le suivit de loin, la tête baissée, le regardant s'appuyer sur sa canne douloureusement. La sorcière n'osa même pas protester quand elle remarqua qu'ils montaient les escaliers menant à Shibusen. Son cœur battait plus fort que jamais quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Elle n'entendait que le bruit de leurs pieds sur le carrelage. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les couloirs étaient plus froids, plus noirs, moins rassurant. C'était peu être parce qu'ils descendaient.

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir complètement noir, le seul moyen de savoir où était Shinigami était de tendre l'oreille pour entendre le bruit de sa canne.

- Mais, où va-t-on? Se plaignit-elle, apeurée.

Aucune réponse. La sorcière ouvrit de grands yeux et s'arrêta. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Depuis quand l'avait-elle perdu? Elle tenta vainement:

- Death?

Toujours rien. Arachne avança d'un pas hésitant, sa main était crispée sur son éventail. Au fond du couloir elle vit une petite lumière blanche, certainement l'entrebâille d'une porte. La sorcière s'y dirigea de plus en plus angoissée. Le silence qu'elle avait adorée jusqu'à aujourd'hui la terrifiée à ce moment là. La sorcière s'approcha doucement vers la porte et s'arrêta devant. Elle déposa délicatement et sans bruits sa main dessus. Pourquoi y avait-il de la lumière? Shinigami était-il à l'intérieur? Arachne avait un très mauvais pressentiment, vraiment très mauvais. Comme si en poussant cette porte, elle allait sceller sont destin pour toujours. Elle avait l'impression qu'une aura rempli de mauvaise intention se dégagé de la pièce. Quelqu'un voulait sa mort? Pourtant ces temps-ci, la sorcière n'avait rien fait de mal. Arachne reprit sa respiration et fixa de ses yeux la porte. Il fallait l'ouvrir. Shinigami seras derrière, il lui montrera cette chose si importante, elle lui annoncera la bonne nouvelle, et puis, ils repartiront loin de Shibusen. La sorcière garda en tête cette idée et se concentra un peu plus sur la porte. Ce n'était qu'un simple morceau de bois, point barre. Finalement, Arachne prit le dessus sur sa peur et poussa lentement la porte en un grincement sinistre.

La pièce était entièrement blanche, la sorcière du fermer les yeux, éblouit. Cette pièce n'avait aucun meubles, elle était totalement vide à part quelques poutres au plafond. Arachne s'avança un peu rassuré. Le seul hic était que Shinigami n'était pas là. Pourtant, elle ne put se retenir d'appeler:

- Death, tu es là ?

La sorcière avait l'impression que tout l'air de la pièce lui pesait sur les épaules tellement l'angoisse était profonde et le silence interminable.

Arachne fit quelques pas de plus et regarda autour d'elle. Tout d'un coup elle entendit sa voix, elle sonnait terriblement grave comme une lame que l'on aiguise:

- Pathétique.

Les poutres! La sorcière leva la tête et le vit, trop tard.

Il lâcha des fils fins presque invisible qui tombèrent sur Arachne et les releva, les fils s'enroulèrent autour de ses chaque membres et l'emmenèrent avec eux dans les airs. Tout se passa beaucoup trop vite pour qu'elle puisse seulement remuer le petit doigt. Désormais, la sorcière ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était comme une marionnette. De plus les fils n'était pas anodins, c'était des ficelles d'âmes impossible à détruire et très coupantes vu que c'étaient celles d'un Shinigami surpuissant. Arachne essaya de bouger en vain, le seul résultat qu'elle put obtenir fut que les ficelles s'enfoncèrent plus profond dans sa chair. Elle cria de douleur et comprit qu'elle ne pouvait que subir.

- Alors, qu'Est-ce que sa fait d'être traité comme un pantin? Hurla Shinigami laissant déferler sa colère.

Il leva la main de Arachne et la fit se gifler violement.

- Laisse-moi deviner: ça fait mal! Ricana le dieu de la mort.

- Mais pourquoi fait tu ça Death? Lui demanda la sorcière dans une profonde détresse.

-Pourquoi? Dit le Shinigami hilare.

Il partit dans un fou rire irrépressible et la frappa contre le mur.

- Pourquoi? Répéta-t-il plus fort.

Le dieu de la mort la frappa contre le mur d'en face. Il s'arrêta de rire et s'assombrit. Arachne cracha tout le sang qu'elle avait dans la gorge et poussa un gémissement plaintif. La sorcière avait l'impression que ses poumons refusaient de se remplir d'air certainement qu'une même plusieurs de ses côtes s'étaient brisés. La douleur était incontrôlable, jamais elle n'avait autant souffert pourtant ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupée le plus. Si Shinigami continuait comme ça, il allait le tuer! Du seul œil avec lequel Arachne voyait, elle regarda ce que faisait le dieu de la mort. Il était accroupit sur la poutre tenant toujours les ficelles d'âmes dans les mains, son visage était dans l'ombre donc impossible de voir son expression. Soudain, il explosa:

- Pourquoi?!!! Tu oses me demander pourquoi?!!

Shinigami saisit les fils plus fermement et lança avec fureur Arachne comme un simple objet contre tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. La force était telle que des fissures apparaissait sur les murs à tous les endroits où Arachne était envoyée. Finalement, il arrêta, lassé de ce petit jeu. La sorcière à peine consciente ouvrit son œil lentement, la respiration sifflante. Elle grimaça de douleur et laissa enfin des larmes couler le long de sa joue. Arachne sentait que Shinigami bougeait en haut sur sa poutre puis plus rien. D'un effort surhumain elle leva légèrement la tête. Les ficelles d'âmes étaient accrochées à la poutre, Shinigami n'était plus en haut. Quand la sorcière baissa la tête, il était en face d'elle. Le dieu de la mort ferma le poing, l'envoya dans la joue d'Arachne et hurla:

- Salope !

Le cou d'Arachne craqua tellement le coup était puissant. Shinigami retenait ses coups, ça se sentait, certainement pour la maintenir en vie afin de la faire souffrir plus longtemps. De toute façon la sorcière avait compris que le dieu de la mort ne comptait pas la laisser sortir vivante de cette pièce. Mais le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit des pensées embrouillés d'Arachne était:

Pourquoi ?

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel châtiment? Pourquoi? Quand enfin elle faisait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie, la sorcière devait mourir? Pourquoi? Lui faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi? N'arrivait-elle pas à le haïr alors qu'il était sur le point de la tuer? Mais pourquoi ?!!

Shinigami lui assena une pluie de coup de poing dans la figure. Il s'arrêta, peut être pour voir si elle était toujours en vie. Mais Arachne s'accrochait, elle ne devait pas mourir, pas encore. Finalement, quand il vit que la sorcière respirait toujours il lui prit le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux:

- Tu as été très forte, j'avoue, je ne suis rien vu venir.

Il appuya la fin de sa phrase avec un coup de poing dans le ventre.

- Non…pas le ventre… bégaya Arachne comme elle put.

Le dieu de la mort ignora ce que disait la sorcière est continua:

- C'est vrai que ce petit sort qui bouffe mon âme petit à petit est très discret mais malheureusement pour toi il s'est fait vite remarquer vu que je souffre comme pas possible.

Elle ouvrit son œil en grand, très surprise. Quel sort ?!! La sorcière était certaine de n'avoir jamais fait une chose pareille. C'était insensé, Arachne était incapable de lui faire ça, elle croyait qu'il le savait. Ses pensées redevinrent claires.

- Jamais je n'aurait fait une chose pareil, chuchota la sorcière, je croyais que tu me faisais confiance.

Arachne cligna des yeux essayant d'y voir un peu plus clair mais ça ne servit à rien.

- Confiance ?!!! Tu crois que je peux te faire confiance après ce que tu m'as fait ?!! Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir d'entendre BJ dire que ce sort était l'œuvre d'une sorcière? Quelle sorcière Est-ce que je côtoyais à part toi à toi avis?!!! Hurla Shinigami à bout de nerfs.

La sorcière sentant qu'il allait bientôt la tuer voulut lui dire cette fameuse bonne nouvelle, elle n'avait plus le temps:

- Shinigami, je suis en…

Arachne fut coupé par un coup de poing bien placé dans l'estomac. Elle cracha du sang, beaucoup trop.

- Death… je…je suis…

Il la gifla violement.

- Ta gueule! Cria-t-il de plus en plus fort.

La peine, la douleur et le désespoir formèrent un flot de larmes à ses yeux. Des sanglots la prirent.

- Mais je… articulai la sorcière en détresse.

- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre !!! Rugit-il.

D'un seul mouvement de bras les ficelles d'âme furent rompues. Arachne tomba lourdement parterre et ses larmes se mélangèrent à son sang. Shinigami la retourna sur le dos d'un violent coup de pied. Il leva le bras et un couteau qui avait l'air très tranchant tomba dans sa main. Le dieu de la mort se laissa tomber à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, son visage était à quelque centimètre du sien.

- C'est l'heure de mourir, dit Shinigami sans aucune émotion.

Il plaça la lame sous le menton d'Arachne. Celle-ci le regarda dans les yeux tristement, longuement. Elle voulait se souvenir du Shinigami au regard de miel et au sourire contagieux. Finalement, la sorcière ferma les yeux ne voulant pas regarder la mort en face. Elle attendit, sentant la lame froide contre sa peau. Bizarrement, Arachne n'avait plus peur de mourir, simplement déçut de ne pas avoir eut l'occasion de vivre le moment magique qui lui était destiné dans quelques mois. Curieuse de découvrir s'il y avait une vie après la mort. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose liquide lui tomber sur la joue et faire son chemin. La sorcière risqua un œil hésitant pour voir ce que faisait le dieu de la mort. Il était toujours dans la même position mis à part ça tout avait changé. Ses yeux étaient redevenus ambres mais ils étaient remplies de larmes qui s'écrasés sur le visage d'Arachne. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait en tremblotant. Arachne voulut lui caresser la joue mais ses deux bras étaient cassés. Elle ne put que le regarder pleurer sans pouvoir le réconforter. Étrangement, la sorcière ne lui en voulait pas du tout, par contre, lui, allait mettre du temps à se pardonner ses actes. Le couteau se brisa en carrés noirs qui s'envolèrent et disparurent. Shinigami bascula sur le côté et s'assit sur ses pieds. Il installa la tête d'Arachne sur ses genoux et commença à passer lentement ses doigts dans les doux cheveux d'Arachne, son chignon s'était défait au premier choc.

- Quel idiot j'ai été, je n'ai même pas remarqué ce petit changement sur ton âme. Pourtant, je la connais par cœur, déclara le dieu de la mort se calmant.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Mais finalement Shinigami le brisa en disant tristement:

- Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner un jour?

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la sorcière.

- Tu connais déjà la réponse, répondit-elle d'une voix faible, je ne t'en est jamais voulut.

- Si tu veux, quand tu iras mieux on pourra s'installer dans une maison tout les deux, proposa le dieu de la mort.

Il passa sa main sur la joue d'Arachne en se rectifiant:

- Enfin, tout les trois.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, ria doucement la sorcière.


	5. Chapitre 4: Mauvaise nouvelle?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux, s'excusa Shinigami une main derrière la tête en entrant.

Arachne explora l'appartement spacieux dans lequel ils allaient habiter et se retourna vers le dieu de la mort.

- Tu rigole, c'est parfait ! Il est super, moi j'adore, s'émerveilla la sorcière.

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa, puis Arachne repartit fouiner. Shinigami s'étira en baillant et s'assit sur le canapé. Il avait fallut 4 mois à Arachne pour pouvoir remarcher, 2 pour revoir de l'œil droit et 3 jours à arriver à se calmer sur le fait que le bébé n'avait rien. Mais maintenant elle allait mieux, c'était tout ce qui compté. Le dieu de la mort ferma les yeux un instant, il était fatigué, 4 mois passé le plus clair de son temps en dehors des heures de travail assit au chevet de sa femme c'était exténuant. Contrairement à lui, la sorcière était en pleine forme. Shinigami soupira, rouvrit les yeux et regarda sa canne. Sa douleur malgré le temps ne passait toujours pas. Il lui était impossible de marcher sans appuie, le dieu de la mort n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il allait devoir garder cette canne aussi longtemps, peut être même sa vie entière. Et tout ça à cause de cette chose. Quand Arachne s'installa à ses côtés, Shinigami ne put se retenir de baisser les yeux vers le ventre de la sorcière qui avait déjà prit un peu de rondeur. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard du dieu de la mort et s'allongea, la tête appuyé contre l'épaule de son amoureux.

- Tu veux regarder la télé ? Demanda Arachne levant les yeux vers Shinigami.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit le dieu de la mort.

Un sourire coquin naquit sur le visage de la sorcière :

- Ou peut être, veut-tu faire des choses moins catholiques.

Elle prit le menton de Shinigami entre deux doigts et l'embrassa. Arachne allait mieux s'installer quand le dieu de la mort la repoussa gentiment et dit :

- Désolé, je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça.

La sorcière laissa retomber sa tête lentement contre son épaule.

- Pas de problème, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce, tu as l'air fatigué, alors allons nous coucher.

Shinigami n'arrivait pas à dormir. Trop de choses l'en empêchait. Toutes ces pensées qui déferlaient dans sa tête l'obligé à garder les yeux ouverts. Il avait passé pratiquement toute la nuit à glisser ses doigts sur la douce peau et les cheveux lisses d'Arachne en pensant à ce monstre qui dormait dans le ventre de la sorcière. Le dieu de la mort serra les dents. Il allait mourir quand ce truc aura atteint sa majorité de Shinigami et que ses lignes sanzu, s'il en avait, seront complètes. En tant que dieu de la mort, Shinigami devait disparaitre pour laisser sa place à son descendant. Il grinça des dents. Même si ce n'était qu'un mot, un simple mot, le dieu de la mort avait du mal à le dire mais il devait se l'avouer : cette chose horrible qui sommeillait encore, c'était son **enfant ! **Le dieu de la mort passa ses mains sous la couverture et prit dans ses bras Arachne. Il avait besoin de chaleur.

- Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda la sorcière d'une voix endormie.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, s'excusa Shinigami.

- Quelque chose te perturbe ? Questionna Arachne en se retournant vers le dieu de la mort.

Elle le regarda avec douceur et calme. Shinigami baissa les yeux et le releva pour affronter son regard. Il pouvait tout lui confier.

- J'ai peur, dit-il tristement.

La sorcière lui caressa la joue et répondit :

- De quoi ?

- De lui ! S'exclama le dieu de la mort en pointant du doigt le ventre d'Arachne.

Il avait faillit dire « ça » au lieu de « lui » mais heureusement il s'était reprit au bon moment.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir peur, ajouta la sorcière, tu sais. J'appréhende son avenir, je ne veux pas qu'il soit comme moi, un sorcier.

Shinigami baissa les yeux :

- Je comprends.

Un frisson parcourut son dos, il avait plus froid qu'avant. Le dieu de la mort reprit Arachne dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Finalement Shinigami chuchota amèrement à l'oreille de la sorcière :

- J'ai peur de mourir.

Le dieu de la mort partit à Shibusen très tôt ce matin là. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. La sorcière s'était rendormit et les émissions à la télé ne l'emballé pas. Donc, Shinigami avait décidé de partir plus tôt pour pouvoir marcher tranquillement jusqu'à Shibusen et pour admirer le lever de soleil. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, les rues étaient désertes. C'était comme si la ville dormait encore en cette magnifique matinée. Le dieu de la mort s'étira en accélérant un peu sa marche afin d'arriver à temps. Il gravit les marches tranquillement, une fois en haut il admira la symétrie parfaite de Shibusen un moment. Puis n'ayant plus le temps il escalda le long des murs de l'école, sans aucune difficulté. Arrivé sur le toit le plus haut, Shinigami s'asseya et admira le ciel. Les couleurs s'adoucissaient au fur et à mesure que le soleil se levait. Le dieu de la mort avait l'impression de flotter, de voler dans cet espace infini, sans barrières, ni frontières.

- Shinigami-sama ? Dit une voix derrière son dos.

Il sursauta et manqua de tomber, se rattrapant de justesse. Shinigami se retourna et reconnut facilement qui était en face de lui.

- Nigus ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui et déclara :

- Je savais bien que j'allais vous trouver là.

- Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ? Demanda le dieu de la mort surpris.

- premièrement parceque j'ai regardée par la fenêtre, dit Nigus neutre.

- Logique, souffla Shinigami.

- Deuxièmement parceque vous venez toujours vous cacher ici quand vous ne voulez pas travailler, ajouta la partenaire de Sid toujours aussi neutre.

- Heum… toussa le dieu de la mort géné.

Shinigami changea vite de sujet :

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui, je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais le reste de la journée, vous êtes toujours entouré et ce que j'ai à vous dire est plutôt…personnel, chuchota Nigus.

- Et bien, maintenant que tu es là, je t'écoute, dit le dieu de la mort calmement.

- C'est au sujet de votre femme, marmonna l'arme démoniaque une pointe de sentiments dans la voix.

- Oui ? Pressa Shinigami.

-Eh bien… hésita Nigus.

- Allons, allons, tu peux tout me dire, rigola le dieu de la mort.

- Arrêtez de m'interrompre ! Hurla Nigus.

- Okey, souria-t-il.

- Voilà, c'est un sujet vraiment très sérieux, dit l'arme de sid en relevant les yeux vers Shinigami, la grossesse de votre femme s'est bien passée pour l'instant,pourtant, le Dr Stein et moi avons fait des recherches, on a bien étudier son cas.

Nigus inspira lentement avant de reprendre :

- Votre enfant n'est pas un enfant ordinaire, c'est un dieu de la mort et malheureusement l'accouchement va entrainer des conséquences terribles pour Arachne.

- Comment ça ? Demanda froidement Shinigami.

- Votre femme mourra à l'accouchement certainement d'une hémorragie interne, souffla-t-elle tristement.

- Y a-t-il des chances pour qu'elle survive ? Questionna le dieu de la mort d'une voix glaciale.

- Très mince, je dirais 5% en comptant le fait qu'Arachne à une santé fragile, chuchota Nigus.

- Merde, jura Shinigami en baissant la tête et en serrant les dents.

Un grand silence s'installa entre les deux. Un silence interminable et pesant. Finalement, le dieu de la mort le brisa en matérialisant son masque et en le mettant sur son visage. Il avait la gorge serrée et un nœud à l'estomac. Shinigami ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse à Nigus.

- Néanmoins, il y a une solution, dit l'arme de Sid incertaine.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt, s'indigna le dieu de la mort.

- Parce que… dit Nigus hésitante.


	6. Chapitre 5: Sa vie ou son bonheur?

Shinigami poussa un cri de frustration et frappa dans un mur qui s'effondra. Il était partit tôt de Shibusen pour pouvoir réfléchir mais le dieu de la mort n'arrivait pas à se décider. Les deux choix s'imposaient et ne pouvaient pas se faire bien l'un sans l'autre. Shinigami grimaça. Trop dur ! Il réfléchirait plus tard.

Le dieu de la mort entra dans l'appartement. Il était vraiment tendu depuis que Nigus lui avait appris la nouvelle. Mais professionnel dans cette matière, Shinigami afficha un visage tranquille et décontracté. Arachne entra dans la pièce et le dieu de la mort fut époustouflé. Elle avait troqué sa robe de sorcière contre des habits plus normaux. Un T-shirt à manches courtes et un mini short lui allait à ravir. Ses longs cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules. Arachne avait apparaiment abandonnée son chignon. Maintenant, la seule chose qui laissait deviner son origine de sorcière été ses yeux mauve dans lesquels une toile d'araignée noire été tissé. Elle rougit légèrement face au regard intense de Shinigami et bégaya :

- Je…heu…enfin…je voulais sortir dehors. Et en regardant par la fenêtre, je me suis dis que…heu… je pourrais passer inaperçu si j'étais habillée comme eux.

Le dieu de la mort éclata de rire. Arachne sortit son éventail de nulle part et le frappa en pleine figure sans retenu.

- Ne te moque pas ! Cria-t-elle.

Shinigami poussa un gémissement. La sorcière se précipita sur lui et commença à s'excuser. Le dieu de la mort se releva en disant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai rien sentit.

- Parceque tu insinue que je suis faible ? Demanda Arachne une aura noire flottant autour d'elle.

- Heu non, je ne voulais pas dire…

Shinigami n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se reçut un nouveau coup d'éventail mais cette fois sur le haut de la tête. Il s'écrasa litéralement par terre. 

- Alors c'est qui le faible ici ? Hurla la sorcière hors d'elle.

C'est là qu'ils entendirent une voix étouffé venant de l'étage en dessous :

- Oh ! Un peu de calme ici, on voudrait bien regarder la télé en paix.

Le dieu de la mort souria en regardant Arachne, sûre qu'ils allaient en arrêter là. Pourtant la sorcière abattit une nouvelle fois son éventail. Cette fois ci, Shinigami l'arrêta de sa main gauche. Elle voulut le gifler de sa main libre mais il l'attrapa de sa main droite. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux trois bonnes minutes avant que le dieu de la mort réduit l'espace entre eux et embrasse tendrement la sorcière. Toute l'inquiétude de Shinigami disparut et le dieu de la mort se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Arachne.

Shinigami émergea doucement de son sommeil. Il avait beau avoir passé une nuit fabuleuse, à peine les yeux ouverts le dieu de la mort repensa à ce choix crucial. Cette nuit, Shinigami s'était décidé. Il regarda Arachne dormir un instant. Elle avait un air serein, tellement tranquille. Le dieu de la mort remonta les draps sur le corps nu de la sorcière et se leva. Il avait un plan. Shinigami prit une douche et s'habilla. Arrivé dans la cuisine, le dieu de la mort enfila un tablier. Il était fin près. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait faire un petit-déjeuner ! Shinigami regarda autour de lui un peu perdu. Ha oui, dans un petit-déjeuner il y a du lait ! Le dieu de la mort ouvrit le frigo et eut du mal à retenir un cri d'effroi, il plaça ses mains devant sa bouche, en effet, les aliments dans le frigo étaient rangés asymétriquement. Donc il passa au moins 15 minutes à tout ranger. Une fois le lait en main, Shinigami réfléchit. Il regarda le four :

- trop dur.

Leva les yeux vers la casserole :

- plus dure que le four.

Baissa les yeux vers la micro-onde :

- Facile !

Le dieu de la mort eut du mal à faire entrer la bouteille en plastique rempli de lait dans la micro-onde mais bon l'important été qu'il avait réussi. Il régla la minuterie sur 10 minutes. Pendant que la bouteille de lait chauffait, Shinigami décida de passer au jus de fruit. Le dieu de la mort attrapa les deux dernières oranges dans la coupelle de fruits et un verre. Il regarda les oranges et le verre un instant remarquant qu'il ne savait totalement pas faire un jus de fruits. Mais s'il voulait que le plan marche, il fallait vraiment réussir. Shinigami réfléchit un instant, de la transpiration coula sur son front. Pour faire un jus d'orange il fallait le jus de l'orange donc le mode d'emploi c'était de presser l'orange ( beaucoup d'orange dans cette phrase -' Shinigami a une façon de penser vraiment bizarre). Le dieu de la mort faillit s'acclamer (en plus !). Donc il prit un verre et de ses mains puissantes pressa le pauvre fruit qui n'avait rien demandé d'un coup sec. L'orange implosa littéralement. Shinigami s'en prit plein les yeux et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ça piquait atrocement. Le dieu de la mort se frotta les yeux un bon moment avant de pouvoir voir le résultat. Il y avait au fond du verre quelques gouttes de liquide et des morceaux de peau et d'orange en bonus. Shinigami grimaça de colère. Le verre fut épargné d'un vol plané dans la cuisine grâce à la petite sonnerie de la micro-onde. Le dieu de la mort traversa la cuisine en se frottant les yeux nerveusement. Il se baissa et ouvrit la micro-onde. La bouteille de lait lui explosa à la figure.

- Le petit déjeuner est servit ! Proclama Shinigami joyeusement en entrant dans la chambre.

Arachne émergea lentement du sommeil et s'étira. Elle remonta la couverture sur son corps frêle remarquant qu'elle était nue. 

- C'est une première, souffla-t-elle.

- Et oui, j'ai tout fait, tout seul, se vanta le dieu de la mort fier de lui. 

Il posa le plateau sur les jambes de la sorcière. Celle-ci regarda le contenu et faillit faire un malaise. Rien que l'odeur était écœurante. Elle prit entre deux doigts un aliment carbonisé et demanda :

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est ça ?

- Du pain, croustillant comme tu aimes.

- et c'est quoi ce truc visqueux là ? Questionna Arachne d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ben, c'est du chocolat au lait, ça se voit ! Protesta Shinigami.

- Si tu le dit.

- Dernière question, c'est quoi ce liquide bleu dans le verre ?

- Oh ça ? Du jus d'orange, sourit le dieu de la mort d'un air suspect.

- C'n'est pas censé être orange ? Dit la sorcière surprise.

- Heu si mais, bégaya Shinigami tournant la tête vers la gauche.

- Me dit pas que t'as mis du colorant, soupira Arachne.

- Oui, oui ! C'est ça ! S'exclama le dieu de la mort.

La sorcière inspecta le plateau à nouveau puis finalement leva les yeux vers son amant qui n'avait toujours pas compris que son petit déjeuner n'était vraiment pas…comestible :

- C'est dommage, ton petit déjeuner tombe le jour où je ne suis vraiment pas faim du tout.

Shinigami baissa la tête déçu. Arachne se rattrapa :

- Mais j'ai vraiment été touchée par cette si gentille attention, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'homme qui servent le petit déjeuner au lit à leur femme.

Le dieu de la mort sourit et regarda à son tour le plateau :

- Bois au moins le jus d'orange.

- J'n'ai pas soif, dit instantanément la sorcière.

- Pour me faire plaisir, supplia Shinigami.

Arachne examina le verre de jus d'orange bleu avec dégout puis retourna les yeux vers le dieu de la mort qui lui faisait les yeux doux.

- T'es sur qu'il y a rien d'autre que de l'orange et du colorant dans ce verre ? Demanda la sorcière en attrapant le verre.

- Bien sur, c'est moi qu'il l'a fait, ria Shinigami.

Arachne compta dans sa tête jusqu'à trois et bu d'un trait le jus. Elle faillit tout vomir dans le plateau mais se contenu. La sorcière inspira et expira plusieurs fois puis arrêta quand les nausées s'estompèrent. Le dieu de la mort ramena le plateau dans la cuisine. Il avait gagné pourtant sa victoire ne le rendit pas heureux, loin de là.


	7. Chapitre 6: Un mensonge monstreux

Shinigami gardait les yeux fixé sur le miroir tristement, Nigus était derrière lui attendant patiemment que celui-ci commence la conversation.

- Combien de temps reste-t-il ? Demanda le dieu de la mort d'une voix éteinte.

- 5 jours pile, répondit l'arme à Sid essayant de rester neutre.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai fais le bon choix, soupira Shinigami tendu.

- Shinigami-sama, je suis sure que c'était le mieux, pour elle, souffla Nigus compatissante.

Un long silence se réinstalla entre les deux, finalement, le dieu de la mort reprit :

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulut…

- Vous devriez lui expliquer, qu'elle sache, lui conseilla Nigus.

Shinigami baissa la tête :

- C'est trop tard !

_Flash-back :_

_- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt, s'indigna le dieu de la mort._

_- Parce que… dit Nigus hésitante._

_- Oui ? Pressa Shinigami._

_- Et bien, cette solution est vraiment horrible._

_- Dit moi !_

_Nigus sortit un médicament bleu de sa poche :_

_- Votre femme n'est qu'au quatrième mois de grossesse, c'est-à-dire que si le bébé naissait maintenant, il ne survivrait pas. Justement ce médicament précipiterait l'accouchement._

_- Arachne survivrait ? Demanda Shinigami plein d'espoir._

_- Oui, mais pas votre enfant, dit Nigus d'une voix pleine de douleur._

_Le dieu de la mort se retourna les yeux dans le vague :_

_- Vous me demandez de choisir entre sa vie ou son bonheur. _

_- C'est pour cela que j'ai hésité de vous proposer ça._

_- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, lâcha Shinigami d'une voix tremblante._

_Fin du flash-back_

-Je ne peux pas la laisser seule durant ces 5 derniers jours, j'aimerais lui apporter de l'amour avant…le pire moment de sa vie, déclara Shinigami malheureux.

- Je comprends, dit Nigus, mais vous ne pouvez pas laisser Death City et Shibusen comme ça.

Le dieu de la mort réfléchit un instant et lança en partant :

- hm, c'est vrai, je crois que Franken Stein pourra très bien gérer mon travail pour seulement 5 jours, je lui fais confiance, et je veux que tout soit près pour l'accouchement.

Il s'arrêta :

- Ah oui, et en cas d'EXTREME urgence, venez me trouver je ne bougerais pas de chez moi.

- Compris, répondit Nigus un peu perdu.

- J'ai une très grande confiance en vous ne la décevez surtout pas.

Sur ce, Shinigami retourna d'un pas rapide chez lui.

- Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, déclara Arachne surprise.

Shinigami posa son grand manteau et son masque sur le porte manteau puis l'attrapa par la taille et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- J'ai décidé de prendre cinq jours rien que pour toi et moi.

La sorcière ria de son doux rire cristallin.

- Et tes élèves ? Et la ville ?

- Je suis Dieu, je fais ce que je veux. Je leur ai appris à savoir se débrouiller, ce n'est que 5 jours, ricana le dieu de la mort.

Elle l'embrassa pour lui montrer toute sa gratitude.

- Au faite ton jus d'orange bleu n'est vraiment pas passé, j'ai mal au ventre maintenant, dit Arachne contrarié de ne pas avoir suivit son instinct.

- Pourtant, je me suis donné à fond, nota Shinigami.

- On ne peut pas savoir tout faire, non plus.

- C'est vrai…

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis le dieu de la mort reprit d'un ton très sensuel, affichant un beau sourire :

- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, tes moindres désirs seront des ordres.

Arachne réagit à la remarque au quart de tour, un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses douces lèvres pincées.

- J'ai un appétit sexuel très difficile à rassasier, roucoula-t-elle.

- Parfait, comme ça on est deux, lança Shinigami.

Shinigami sourit a ses propos. Lui en avait envie depuis longtemps mais n'osait pas la brusquer. Arachne s'approcha lentement du lit et l'embrassa langoureuse ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher la bestialité du dieu de la mort. Il l'amena dans la chambre, la plaqua au mur tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Puis il posa délicatement ses mains sur le ventre de la sorcière pour éviter de lui faire mal et lui retira le tee-shirt. Puis en la portant il la posa sur le lit. On pouvait voir dans leur yeux leur besoin sexuelle. Encore plus lentement il dirigea ses mains vers le bassin d'Arachne qui lui enlevait sa chemise en faisant sauter les boutons. Shinigami défi les boutons du short de la sorcière qui se retrouva en sous-vêtements. Il enleva son pantalon, puis commença a embrasser le corps d'Arachne. Après plusieurs minutes de caresse il dirigea ses mains dans le dos de sa femme et décrocha son soutier gorge. Il embrassa et mordu les seins dénudés de la sorcière qui s'extasié. Puis avec encore plus d'infini précaution il enleva la culotte de la sorcière avec sa bouche. Il balaya le corps nu de la sorcière avec envie qui la fic rougir. Puis Shinigami enleva son dernier sous-vêtement. Les 2 amoureux continuait de se pelotait nu cette fois. Puis Shinigami allongeait à coté d'elle lui murmura:-Tu es prête?Elle acquiesça. Le dieu de la mort se posta sur le corps de la femme puis entrouvrit ses jambes et la pénétra. Shinigami commença alors des va et viens tout en continuant d'embrasser sa partenaire qui poussait des cris de plaisir. Il allait de plus en plus vite jusqu'à que enfin il se libère en elle dans un ultime sursaut. Épuisé il se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.-Je crois que j'ai plus faim ;D -Je sais bien te s'endormirent au milieu de ce bel après-midi.L'après-midi était sur le point de se terminer. Arachne s'était assoupi paisiblement. Shinigami sourit, c'était parfait. Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et sortit de l'appartement silencieusement.

Death city était tout aussi paisible que le sommeil d'Arachne sous les douces couleurs chaudes du soleil qui se couchait. Shinigami traversait les rues tranquillement comme un habitant de cette ville. Bien sur, il ne passait pas aussi inaperçu qu'il le voulait à cause de ces lignes sanzu mais il l'ignorait. De plus, il y avait tellement de choses étranges à Death city que tout le monde était devenu quelque peu tolérant. Le dieu de la mort entra chez une fleuriste. Il parcourut des yeux les étagères où étaient disposées les différentes variétés de fleurs mais ne vit pas celles qu'il désirait. Justement une vieille dame s'avança vers lui :

- Je peux vous aider, monsieur ?

- Heu oui, répondit Shinigami un peu gêné, je cherche des roses noires.

La vieille dame ria doucement :

- Il n'y a jamais personne qui m'en demande.

- Vous n'en avez pas ? S'enquit Shinigami.

- On est à Death city monsieur ! Il me faut bien des fleurs qui représentent notre Dieu bien aimé ! S'exclama la mamie en partant par une porte derrière la caisse.

Celui-ci sourit à la remarque.

- Il ne vous fait pas peur ? demanda Shinigami testant la fidélité de la mamie.

- Oh, bien sur, il est effrayant mais s'il nous protège c'est qu'il nous aime, non ?

- C'est logique, dit le dieu de la mort amusé.

Finalement, la mamie revint avec un magnifique bouquet de roses noires.

- Ça vous va comme ça ?

- c'est parfait ! S'émerveilla Shinigami, combien je vous dois ?

Le dieu de la mort sortit de ses poches son porte monnaie d'où il extirpa une énorme liasse de billet.

- Ça ira ?

A peine si les yeux de la mamie était sortis de leur orbites. Elle n'arriva qu'à prononcer un « heu » incertain.

- Ce n'est pas assez ? Questionna Shinigami, hé bien j'adore vos fleurs et comment elles sont disposées (il rajouta de l'argent) en plus j'adore ce que vous avez dit sur moi (il posa une nouvelle liasse de billet sur la pile instable), bon je dois vraiment y aller ! Au revoir et merci beaucoup.

Le dieu de la mort s'éclipsa bouquet à la main. La vieille dame ne put articuler que deux mots après quelques minutes :

- Shinigami-sama ?

- Le diner est servi ! Proclama le dieu de la mort.

- La cuisine est intacte ? Demanda sarcastiquement Arachne en s'habillant.

Shinigami enleva son t-shirt pour en enfiler un mauve ou était écrit « Kill, Kill, Die ! » en riant.

- Je crois avoir compris qu'après avoir fait ce fameux petit-déjeuner, je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour la cuisine.

- Parfaitement, dit la sorcière pour bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Pour ce soir, je suis allé commander chez un traiteur, j'ai acheté du champagne, un des meilleurs cru bien entendu, je t'ai acheté des fleurs et demain si tu veux on ira faire du shopping, énonça le dieu de la mort joyeusement.

Au lieu de lui sauter au cou, Arachne le regarda méfiante :

- Et il y a une raison à toutes ces attentions, tout d'un coup comme ça ?

- Aucune, j'ai juste envie de te faire plaisir, susurra Shinigami traitre jusqu'au bout.

La sorcière soupira puis releva le regard vers son mari :

- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas bu de champagne.

Le dieu de la mort soupira à son tour, soulagé qu'Arachne laisse tomber ces soupçons.

Shinigami lui offrit les roses et ils mangèrent des aliments vraiment délicieux (ça change du petit-déj XD).

Les jours qui suivirent furent tout aussi beaux que celui-ci.

Le dieu de la mort regarda le jour se lever par la fenêtre. C'était le dernier jour. Des frissons parcoururent sont dos. Shinigami était écrasé par les remords, ils l'avaient empêché de dormir de la nuit.

- Au fait ! S'exclama Arachne se réveillant.

Le dieu de la mort sursauta en se retournant, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était éveillée :

- Oui ?

- On n'a toujours pas décidé de comment on va l'appeler !

La gorge de Shinigami se serra.

- Ah non, c'est vrai.

- hm voyons réfléchissons, dit la sorcière pensive.

Le dieu de la mort ramassa le journal abandonné par terre. Il lut rapidement la première page mais fut attirer bien vite par un sujet assez discret, il y avait écrit la question suivante :

« _Mais qui était Billy the kid ?»_

Shinigami fit la moue, réfléchissant. Soudain il claqua des doigts :

- Pourquoi pas Death junior !

Arachne grimaça.

- Pouah ! Quelle horreur !

Le dieu de la mort replongea dans ses réflexions, vexé.

- Mais qui était Billy the kid ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Billy the kid, répéta la sorcière.

Ce fut comme une illumination, Arachne se leva est s'écria :

- Death the kid !

Shinigami sourit.

- Bien trouvé, je trouve ce nom bien représentatif, se força-t-il à rire.

- Death the girl si c'est une fille, ajouta la sorcière fière de sa trouvaille.

Ils se levèrent tranquillement. Arachne passa toute la matinée à se vanter du nom qu'elle avait trouvé, Shinigami en souffrait mais se tue. Il essaya de ne pas y penser pourtant les remords l'assaillait. Ce nom ne servirait à rien, vu que l'enfant n'aura pas l'occasion de vivre. Tout ça c'était sa faute. La sorcière lança, l'arrachant à ses pensées :

- Je pense que je vais partir cet après midi.

- Hein? Pourquoi ? Demanda le dieu de la mort se battant mentalement pour trouver une idée pour la faire rester.

- Ça fait 5 jours que j'ai ces terribles douleurs au ventre, dès le moment où j'ai bu ton jus d'orange bleu (regard de reproche). Plus les jours passent, plus ça fait mal. J'ai peur que ce soit par rapport au bébé. Je crois que je vais aller voir la vieille chamane, déclara-t-elle lentement.

Une idée vint :

- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire toute cette route pour aller voir une chamane, déclara Shinigami, on va aller voir un docteur que je connais bien.

- Je ne veux pas voir ce docteur, car s'il me soigne tu devras le mettre au courant que je suis une sorcière, c'est trop dangereux ! Dit Arachne calmement.

- Sauf que ta route pour aller jusqu'à ta chamane est encore plus dangereuse, qui sait ce qu'il peut t'arriver, tu es malade ! Cria Shinigami en se levant.

La sorcière afficha une mine boudeuse, vaincu. Le dieu de la mort lui caressa la joue et dit d'une voix rassurante :

- C'est un de mes anciens élèves, tu peux avoir autant confiance en lui que toi en moi.

Arachne sourit légèrement.

- D'accord allons-y.

Nigus regarda Shinigami d'un regard aussi compatissant qu'elle le pouvait :

- On l'a placé dans une chambre en attendant le déclenchement de l'accouchement, Stein a déjà tout préparé. Il ne faut plus qu'attendre.

- Quand je me regarde dans un miroir j'ai envie de vomir. Je suis un monstre.

- Non, vous étiez obligé pour sauver votre femme, dit l'arme de Sid.

- En sacrifiant la vie de mon enfant, cracha le dieu de la mort dégouté de lui-même.

- Vous n'aviez pas le choix, remarqua Nigus, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vécu, ce n'est qu'un fœtus.

Shinigami ne répondit pas. La jeune femme ajouta soudain en pressant le dieu de la mort :

- En plus, au lieu de rester ici à vous morfondre, vous devrez aller la rejoindre.

Shinigami ne dit rien, il entra simplement dans la pièce. Arachne était dans un lit, assise, regardant le paysage par la fenêtre. Elle dit quand le dieu de la mort entra :

- Death city est une ville magnifique.

Shinigami se força à sourire.

- Ces habitants sont tous très gentils.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu tiens tant à cette ville, déclara la sorcière hypnotisé par l'image que lui offrait la fenêtre.

Shinigami s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit et embrassa Arachne. Il la regarda dans les yeux et la serra dans ses bras tristement :

- Je t'aime Arachne !

- Qui a-t-il ? Demanda la sorcière surprise.

Le dieu de la mort la lâcha, et se rassit la tête baissé.

- J'espère que tu comprendras, dit Shinigami.

Chaque mot qu'il disait était tous emplis de tristesse et d'amertume.

Soudain, l'air confus d'Arachne se transforma en un rictus de douleur horrible. Elle ne put retenir un hurlement strident exprimant toute cette souffrance. L'accouchement avait commencé.


	8. Chapitre 7: Un miracle

Les hurlements venant dans la salle temporairement utilisé pour l'accouchement arrivaient aux oreilles de Shinigami. Ce fut comme la pire des tortures. Spirit se tenait aux côtés du dieu de la mort, essayant par sa présence de lui tenir main-forte :

- Vous savez, ma femme est enceinte, quand mon bébé naitra, on viendra souvent vous voir.

- C'est gentil Spirit, dit Shinigami avec un rictus qui devait représenter un sourire au visage.

Les cris s'intensifièrent, Spirit et le dieu de la mort se crispèrent.

- Ça va bien se passer vous allez voir, continua le Death Scythe.

- Pour l'instant ça n'en a pas l'air, répondit Shinigami amèrement.

- Elle oubliera vite, rajouta Spirit tentant vainement de le réconforter.

Le dieu de la mort chuchota d'une voix pleine de tristesse :

- On avait même décidés comment on allait l'appeler.

Spirit baissa la tête :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Shinigami-sama.

Une larme coula sur la joue du dieu de la mort, tout son visage était crispé dans la douleur et la peine. Sa gorge se noua et il dut refouler les sanglots. Spirit remarqua ce léger changement malgré le masque qui cachait le moindre de ces sentiments.

Soudain les hurlements cessèrent, Shinigami espéra de tout son cœur entendre les pleurs d'un nouveau-né qu'on arrache du confort que lui procure le ventre de sa mère. Il n'y eut aucun cri… Mais à la place des pleurs emplis de douleur. Arachne. Le dieu de la mort serra les dents, les larmes affluèrent des ses yeux. Nigus sortit de la pièce, elle aussi pleurait, elle dit d'une voix tremblante les mots que ne voulait pas entendre Shinigami :

- Voilà, c'est fait.

Stein sortit à son tour de la pièce en enlevant des gants en latex couverts de sang.

- C'est fini… Shinigami-sama, essayez de lui enlever le bébé des bras.

Le dieu de la mort hocha la tête et entra à contre cœur dans la pièce.

Arachne pleurait toute sa peine. Elle serrait dans ses bras le petit corps sans vie, comme si par la force de sa volonté elle lui insufflera la vie. Le cœur de Shinigami se brisa. Il s'installa sur une chaise à côté du lit. La sorcière ne lui adressait pas un seul regard. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ce petit cadavre, si fragile.

- Il est si froid, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Arachne lui caressa la joue. Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge du dieu de la mort.

- Pendant l'accouchement, je pensais à la jolie famille qu'on allait former, continua-t-elle, on aurait été si heureux.

Tout le corps de Shinigami trembla.

- Pourquoi si tôt, je ne comprends pas, dit la sorcière en lui caressant la tête.

Le dieu de la mort eut l'impression que les remords l'empêchaient de respirer.

Finalement, elle le regarda :

- Pourquoi !

- Je… bégayai Shinigami.

Il considéra le bébé nu et releva les yeux vers la sorcière.

- Arachne, tu souffre déjà assez donne le moi ! Dit-il.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, elle resserra son emprise.

- NON !

La sorcière tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre le soleil se coucher et répéta :

- non…

Le dieu de la mort attendit toute la nuit, à ses côtés.

L'aube pointait à l'horizon quand Arachne s'endormit éprouvée. Shinigami soupira et se leva de sa chaise. Il regarda son enfant mort. Il ne ressemblait en rien à un fœtus de quatre mois, plutôt de sept. Ça ne changeait rien, il était mort et personne n'y pouvait rien. Le dieu de la mort enleva ses gants, tendit sa main et le toucha. Si froid. Shinigami l'extirpa des mains d'Arachne et le serra fort contre lui. Il regarda à nouveau la sorcière et sortit. Le dieu de la mort marcha, Spirit le contempla mais ne s'approcha pas, comprenant qu'il ne devait pas. Soudain, les mains de Shinigami lui piquèrent, la douleur remonta le long de ses bras pour parcourir tout son corps. De la lumière jaillit du corps sans vie et éblouit tout le couloir. Plus personne ne vit rien, pendant quelques secondes. Enfin, la lumière revint, le dieu de la mort cligna des yeux et les baissa vers son enfant. Aucun geste, toujours aussi rigide. Pourtant, tout à coup, il reprit des couleurs, et ses doigts potelés se recroquevillèrent dans sa main. Les pleurs si espérés se firent entendre. Il était revenu à la vie. Un miracle. Ce moment magique ne dura qu'un instant aux yeux de Shinigami. Il eut juste le temps d'envoyer le bébé dans les bras de Spirit qui accourait avant de perdre connaissance, un sourire aux lèvres en chuchotant :

- Death the Kid.

Shinigami ouvrit les yeux péniblement, la lumière l'éblouit. Quand il vit quelque chose, il fut déçut. Il n'y avait personne à son chevet. Le dieu de la mort soupira et se leva. Shinigami avança de quelques pas avant qu'une vérité flagrante lui explose au visage :

-Depuis quand je marche sans canne !

Il réfléchit un instant puis finalement reprit sa route, il avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à régler. Shinigami s'habilla et se déguisa rapidement. À peine sortit de la chambre que Spirit lui sauta dessus :

- Désolé, j'étais allé me chercher un petit café, même si il est infect j'en avais bien besoin.

- Où est Arachne ? Demanda le dieu de la mort un peu perdu, depuis quand je dors ?

- Ça fait une semaine et pour votre femme, je l'es renvoyé chez vous.

- Et le bébé ? Questionna Shinigami.

- Il va parfaitement bien, sa « résurrection » a rendu tout le monde tellement heureux vous savez ! Déclara le Death Scythe un sourire aux lèvres, au fait, comment vous avez fait ?

- C'n'est pas moi, c'est son âme, dit le dieu de la mort.

- Qui que ce soit je le remercie, sa deuxième naissance a rendu la joie dans toute la ville entière ! C'est passé dans le journal !

Shinigami sourit derrière son masque et continua sa route, il se retourna et s'exclama :

- Je prends 3 mois de congés, prenez bien soin de Shibusen et de Death city, si vous avez besoin de moi appelle moi j'ai toujours un miroir sur moi !

- Ok, répondit Spirit hésitant.


	9. Chapitre 8:Une vieille dame sans travail

- Écoute Death ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué, je te demande juste de promener Kid dans la ville le temps que j'aille faire les courses, c'est tout, expliqua Arachne bien lentement pour que Shinigami comprenne tout.

- Mais tout le monde va me reconnaitre, râla-t-il.

- Ben enlève ton déguisement !

- Mais il est tout neuf !

Arachne soupira :

- Ça sera très court, je vais me dépêcher, à peine 30 minutes.

- Bon d'accord, pesta le dieu de la mort en enlevant son nouveau déguisement, mais fait vite.

- Merci, dit la sorcière l'embrassant précipitamment.

Une fois seul, Shinigami soupira bruyamment. Il ne supportait pas d'avoir la charge de Kid sur les bras. Le dieu de la mort regarda brièvement son costume. Il avait dut troquer l'ancien pour le nouveau pour pouvoir approcher son fils sans qu'il se mette à pleurer. Arachne était à deux doigts de le mettre dehors quand le dieu de la mort avait eut l'idée d'en faire un beaucoup moins effrayant. Kid avait adoré, ça lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

Shinigami entra donc dans la chambre de Kid. Il dormait tranquillement dans son berceau. Le dieu de la mort lui caressa la tête et l'attrapa. Il prit la poussette sur l'épaule et descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble. Une fois en bas, le dieu de la mort installa son fils dans la poussette et commença à se promener. Au bout d'un moment, de cette ennuyeuse balade, Kid gazouilla de mécontentement. Shinigami répondit comme s'il était sur la même longueur d'onde :

- Ouais, je sais, c'est mortellement ennuyeux.

Soudain, une idée passa dans la tête du dieu de la mort.

- Et si on passait à la quatrième vitesse ?

Suivant son idée, Shinigami se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put. Kid poussa un rire de joie et d'amusement. Il courut ainsi pendant 15 minutes ( un dieu de la mort c'est endurant -'). Pourtant, il fallut bien qu'il arrive à sa frontière. Shinigami prit le virage trop rapidement. La poussette se renversa, il se prit son âme de plein fouet comme s'il s'agissait d'un mur. Son fils se mit à pleurer et le dieu de la mort ne put que constater que Kid était de l'autre côté de la barrière invisible. Shinigami essaya tout. Il l'appela, tenta de passer les mains, même de le trainer jusqu'à lui avec la poussette. Kid était trop loin.

- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le dieu de la mort sursauta et se retourna violement. La vieille dame traversa tranquillement la frontière et ramassa Kid qui pleurait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Shinigami redressa la poussette :

- Heu merci beaucoup.

- Mais pourquoi, ne l'avez-vous pas ramassé vous-même ? Demanda la mamie sur un ton suspect.

Le dieu de la mort s'affola intérieurement mais répondit le plus naturellement possible :

- Je n'y arrivais pas.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, lâcha la vieille dame heureuse, vous êtes mon client de la dernière fois.

- Hein ? Répondit Shinigami ne comprenant rien.

- Vous m'avez acheté des roses noires, rappela la mamie.

- Ha oui, je m'en souviens (quelle mémoire de merde), s'exclama le dieu de la mort.

- Vous êtes Shinigami-sama, rajouta la vieille dame en le pointant du doigt.

Il faillit s'étouffer :

- Je…Heu, non !

Elle le fusilla des yeux.

Le dieu de la mort soupira et dit en reprenant Kid dans ses bras :

- Comment avez-vous su ?

- Vous me l'avez dit, rigola la mamie, pendant que vous me donniez tout cet argent qu'il faut que je vous rende !

- Argh !

- Je m'appelle Henriette, fleuriste au chômage depuis hier, se présenta la vieille dame.

- Enchanté.

- J'ai toujours cru qu'il n'y avait rien derrière ce grand manteau noir, ria la mamie.

Shinigami sourit en installant Kid dans la poussette.

- Oh ! Shinigami-sama, vous n'auriez pas un travail pour moi ?

- Bien sur, je dois bien avoir quelque chose à vous proposer, rigola le dieu de la mort en souriant.

- Merci… merci Shinigami-sama, s'exclama Henriette reconnaissante.

Ils marchèrent lentement et tranquillement en route pour son appartement. Kid s'endormit, il était vraiment mignon. La mamie ne put se contenir et lâcha d'un air adoucit :

- C'est vraiment votre réplique parfaite !

- Pas tout à fait, il tient ces traits et ces yeux à demi-fermés de sa mère, ajouta le dieu de la mort.

Henriette les compara du regard mais ne dit rien de plus.

Ils mirent au moins 30 minutes avant d'arriver à l'appartement. Quand ils entrèrent Arachne sauta non pas sur Shinigami mais sur Kid :

- Je t'avais dit 30 minutes pas une heure !

- J'ai pas vu l'heure passer désolé.

La sorcière remarqua la mamie qui se présenta aussitôt. Ils discutèrent autour d'une tasse de café. Tout d'un coup, le dieu de la mort proposa :

- Henriette, pourquoi ne pas travailler pour nous?

- .Ça serait avec grand plaisir Shinigami-sama! Répondit la mamie d'un air enchanté.

- Et son travail consisterait à quoi? Demanda Arachne intriguée.

- À t'aider à faire les courses, ou de t'occuper de Kid : dans la vie quotidienne quoi. Je sais que c'est dur, de plus je sais que tu t'ennuie quand je ne suis pas là. Vu que je reprend bientôt mon rôle dans Shibusen, je me disais qu'Henriette pourrait te tenir compagnie.

La sorcière frappa violement la table:

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas lire en moi comme ça!

- Désolé.

Arachne se calma et regarda la vieille dame en souriant:

- Je suis désolé de m'être emportée, donc, Est-ce que ce travail vous conviendrais?

- Avec joie madame Arachne!


End file.
